The Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) relies on a point-to-multipoint interface specification for existing and upcoming cellular networks. MBMS specifications are designed to provide efficient delivery of broadcast and multicast services, both within cells of one or more radio access networks as well as within the core network of a mobile communication network. For broadcast transmission across multiple cells, MBMS specifications generally define transmissions via single-frequency network configurations. Applications of MBMS include mobile TV, radio broadcasting, file delivery and emergency alerts.
The Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) feature for Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System Terrestrial Radio Access Network, E-UTRAN, was specified in 3GPP Rel-9 (Third Generation Partnership Project Release 9). The scope of the 3GPP Rel-9 basically focused on deployments of MBMS considering only one carrier. In areas where MBMS is provided, MBMS/Unicast-mixed cells are deployed. A MBMS/Unicast mixed cell is a cell that supports MBMS and unicast transmissions on the same carrier.
For currently ongoing 3GPP work on Rel-11 (Release 11) according the Work Item Description capture in RP-110452 (TSG-RAN Meeting 51, Fukuoka, Japan, September 2011), entitled “Service continuity improvements and location information for MBMS for LTE”, solutions shall be developed such that the network may provide MBMS service continuity to the UE in multi-frequency deployments. MBMS status reports (also referred to as MBMS interest indication) have been introduced by 3GPP to enable the network to perform appropriate decisions for configuring UEs in connected mode.
According to the above cited 3GPP Work Item Description RP-110452, Mobility procedures do not account for MBMS reception in Release-9 and Release-10. Release-10 makes provision for deployments involving more than one carrier and for the network could take into account a UE's capability to operate in a specific frequency band or bands and/or to operate on one or several carriers. Making the network aware of the services that the UE is receiving or is interested to receive via MBMS could facilitate proper action by the network e.g., handover to a target cell or reconfiguration of Scell(s), to facilitate service continuity of unicast services and desired MBMS services. A UE in Idle Mode should be able to select/reselect cells in order to receive the desired service.
It is an object to obviate to obviate at least some of the above disadvantages and provide an improved network, base station and terminal for telecommunications. A further object is to provide concepts which support an improved MBMS service continuity. A further object is to provide a scheme which provides improved flexibility in configuring one or more serving cell(s) while MBMS service continuity for the terminal/UE is supported.